


Interspecies Reviewers: Mei the Salamander Girl

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto, 異種族レビュアーズ | Ishuzoku Reviewers | Interspecies Reviewers (Manga)
Genre: Barbecue, Brothels, Cooking, F/M, Food Kink, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Reviews, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: A group of self-employed shinobi, Naruto, Kiba, Konohamaru and Chouji visits a brothel in the Land of Volcanoes to review the famous Salamander Girls, a species of succugirls known not only for their flaming bodies but for the heavenly food you can cook on them. This is a parody of Interspecies Reviewers featuring Naruto characters. Warnings: Lemon. Fetishes. Food Play. Straight MMMF Orgy.
Kudos: 2





	Interspecies Reviewers: Mei the Salamander Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is planned to be a series so before we start let me give the brief background of what will be the 3 recurring main characters. They will have other characters joining them but these will be the core.
> 
> Naruto Uzumaki – a 22-year-old Foxman. He has the typical look of a human but has dark-orange colored fox ears and a tail. His hair is a spiky blond, his eyes deep-blue and his face has prominent whisker-like marks on both cheeks.
> 
> Kiba Inuzuka – a 23-year-old Werewolf. He also looks like a typical human but with fang-like canines, sharper than normal nails, a very good sense of smell and the ability to transform into a wolf every full moon. His hair is a messy brown, his dark pupils shaped like slits and he has red fang tattoos on each cheek.
> 
> Konohamaru Sarutobi – an 18-year-old Halfling. He generally looks human in appearance except for his short stature even as an adult, standing at only 110 centimeters in height and with a young-looking face. His hair is brown and spiked up and he has dark eyes. He is usually mistaken as a kid and becomes angry when that comes up.

Brothel #1: Mei the Salamander Girl

"Irasshamaise! (Welcome!)" greeted a young beautiful lady at the counter of a special dining place in the Land of Volcanoes. Four men has come inside the brothel-slash-restaurant establishment called Kazan.

"So this is one of the famed attractions in the Land of Volcanoes." Naruto Uzumaki, a 22-year old Foxman with striking golden hair and a very energetic personality said as he looked around the establishment.

"Yeah, this is the place. And man am I starving." Kiba Inuzuka, one of Naruto's comrades, who is a Werewolf affirmed. "This last mission of ours was really tiring. But I bet their famous eat-all-you-can barbeque and Salamander Girls are gonna recharge us faster than relaxing in a hot spring."

"You bet. I can't fucking wait to eat. Come on, let's order already." Chouji Akimichi, a towering 2.1 meter human who is another member of their shinobi squad suggested.

"Well that's why we're here." Konohamaru Sarutobi, a Halfling and youngest member of their squad agreed but then gave a perverted grin as he thought about the 'barbeque' they were going to have. "Among other things."

Soon enough, a cute waitress dressed only in a very lascivious two-piece went up to them.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." she greeted with a polite bow. "I'm Pakura and I'll be your waitress for today. Here is our menu and the list of rooms you can choose from."

Pakura handed out a menu for each of the four shinobis but then also gave them an additional catalogue.

"And here's our list of Salamander Succugirls that will be at your table, and for an additional price of 10,000 ryo per patron, can also offer you the other regular services of a succugirl." she explained.

"This is so freaking hot you know." Naruto remarked. "And I don't mean just the temperature."

"Yeah, definitely an interesting twist to brothel services." added Kiba.

"I just want to eat." Chouji groaned, unable to wait any further to get his barbeque.

"Then let's pick out the set meals, the room and the girl already." Konohamaru suggested. The group agreed and decided to let Chouji pick out the meal set they were going to get. Naruto, Kiba and Konohamaru, who was more interested in doing their sideline job as reviewers went on to focus picking the room and the girl to join them.

"This looks to be a good one. The room has its own hot bath and a large bed. The decorations look nice too." Naruto pointed at one of middle-range rooms. "It's only 20,000 ryo along with the food. We got more than enough to pay for it after our mission."

"Not to mention the dough we're gonna get after posting our reviews." Kiba said excitedly. "So, Konohamaru you okay with this?"

"Yeah, anything's fine. So, how about the girl?"

"Oh that's right. The Salamander Girl. I haven't met one in real life yet but I've heard a lot about them." Kiba said. "Their bodies are eternally warm and can become as hot as fire itself. That's why in this establishment, instead of a grill we get to barbeque the meat on the Salamander Girl herself."

"Wait, really?" a shocked Konohamaru couldn't believe. He wasn't told that when they decided to go here.

"Yeah." Naruto confirmed. "Right in front of us, a beautiful, sexy, naked, whole-body bathed in oil Salamander Girl will be where we cook our food."

"And not to mention that it's said that Salamander Girls produce sweat and juices which enhance the flavor of meat better than the most famous marinates ever concocted." Chouji joined in out of nowhere, hearing the three of them talking about food.

"Man, all you think about is food." Kiba sighed. "You're probably not even gonna review the girl are you?"

"You know I'm not like you guys. But I can review the food though." he offered, giving out a big chuckle.

"I suppose we can add that with our review post. After all, we review the establishment as a whole." agreed Naruto.

"Guys, so which girl are we gonna pick?" Konohamaru asked the big question. The three of them, Naruto, Kiba and Konohamaru, AKA the Interspecies Reviewers looked closely at the catalogue. There were 10 Salamander Girls employed but the waitress said that 6 of them were already serving other patrons. So that left them with 4 choices. It didn't become difficult for them to choose though as when they saw the elegant woman with emerald eyes, long-auburn hair, bountiful breasts and a thicc ass, they knew she was the one. They soon told the waiter that their choice was Mei Terumi. Chouji has already negotiated with the set meal and the waitress repeated their orders to confirm them.

"I understand. Now, if you would please wait here for 5 minutes while we set up the room and Mei-san can get prepared." Pakura told them. The 5 minutes didn't seem to take long for them except for Chouij whose stomach was grumbling heavily.

"Omateseshimashita (My apologies for having making you wait.)." Pakura went back to them again after 5 minutes as promised. "Now, let me lead you into your room."

And so they were led down the hall into the farthest room on the right. Pakura slid the door open and it revealed a tatami room and a large low table where Mei, the Salamander Girl they have picked was already lying down. Naked. She glanced at the boys and gave them a seductive smile.

"You may come inside and get to know Mei-san while I bring you your food. Shitsureishimasu (If you'll excuse me.)." Pakura informed them and went off.

All of them took in the appearance of Mei. She looked just as beautiful as in the catalogue but it was only when they were in her presence that they noticed her other features. On her forehead were two small pointed horns, and on each side of the top of her head were larger horns that resembled miniature antlers. Her neck and collar area were covered in scales and her long auburn hair looked as if it was on flames.

One would expect that a meeting with a succugirl would be awkward at the start, but not to Naruto, Kiba and Konohamaru. They are veterans in this field having reviewed over 10 girls each already. And succugirls don't have any shyness too as it was their main job. It's in their blood. Though they're technically not pure succubi, even having a small part of succubi genes triggers in them a longing for sexual acts 10-50 times higher than someone without this succubi blood. That is why it has been legalized for them to work in brothels as it's not only a good way to satisfy their bodily desires, but also a reliable way to make a living. After all, work is not work if you enjoy it.

"Wow, it's really hot in here." Naruto said as he wiped off the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Well you better get yourselves ready or else you might not be able to last long." they heard Mei say seductively. "So, are you guys here just for the food or do you want to… take it all the way."

"All the way of course, uhm…" Kiba replied, but unsure how to address her.

"You may call me Mei."

"Kiba." the werewolf responded with his own name. The rest of the group introduced themselves except for Chouji who didn't see the point of doing so. After all, he was only here to eat.

"I suggest you take off your clothes or you might pass out." Mei said. Then all of sudden her whole body glowed a very bright orange and the room felt even warmer. The initial heat they felt when they got inside the room was because they were in a place with hot springs, but they knew this heat was now radiating from her.

"Wow." Naruto stared at her figure in awe. And it wasn't just because his favorite color was orange, but because it looked so fascinating to see someone take the form of something almost like lava itself. It wasn't long before all four of them were sweating harder and all they could do was follow her advice and stripped down to only their boxers. After that they sat down around the table where Mei was lying down. Kiba on the right side of Mei near her head with Chouji beside him. Across Kiba was Naruto and to Naruto's left was Konohamaru.

"Your first time with a Salamander Girl, I presume." she asked and all of them nodded. "Well then, just to give you a head's up, I'll be your heat source. I can get really hot so be careful or you might burn yourselves."

"Uhm, hehe. We'll take note of that." Konohamaru nervously said. His whole body was sweating like crazy just from being 6 inches away from her. He knew she wasn't joking with that reminder.

"So, I heard we can cook our food anywhere we want." Kiba looked at her with a devilish smirk. "Is that really ANYWHERE?"

"Of course. A-NY-WHERE. And I expect you to be creative as well." Mei said as she gave a wink.

"Oh, we will be." Naruto said with confidence.

"That's what I like to hear."

After their short conversation, they heard the door slide open and Pakura came in bring over a trolley of their order. One by one Pakura set the plates of the raw meat on the sides of the table. Barbeque cuts of beef and pork, steak, bacon strips, burger patties, large hotdogs, squid, vegetable slices and all assortments of what you can grill and fry. It also came with 10 liters of ice-cold soda to help them last the heat. They would have ordered beer if it was allowed.

"Well then, if you need me just push the button under the table. Shitsureishimasu." And with that Pakura was off once again.

"Finally! Let's get cooking." Chouji screamed and in just 30 seconds he has filled up Mei's entire lower body with the food he wanted to cook and eat. The rest of the gang looked at his display with a slight embarrassment. But it's not like they could help it. That was just how Chouji was.

"So uhm, let's get cooking too." Naruto initiated and the two others nodded. They didn't notice it before but Mei's body has become very oily. They didn't recall Chouji putting any oil though.

"Wondering about that oil?" Mei asked and they nodded. "It's a special fluid from my body. Naturally, we can control how hot our bodies become and along with that, the oil like substance that comes out our pores. It so happens that it's great for frying and enriched the flavor of the meat. That's why we're very popular. And if you want something that tastes even better, you just have to 'turn me on' more, if you know what I mean."

Mei then began to rub her arms all around her body, spreading her body oil. They saw her massaging her boobs and out from her nipples oozed out more of the erotic oil. Their eyes grew wide at the scene and their mouths watered. One thing was on their mind and it was none other to suck on those nipples and get that oil dripping out of her. And Kiba was about to lunge at it when they caught a whiff of what was cooking down below.

The aroma filled their senses. That umami, it was enveloping the room and everything inside. They could almost taste the meat that was cooking just by the scent. They've never smelled anything as strong as it before. They saw Chouji taking a piece of the cooked bacon with his chopsticks, dripping heavily with oil and finally taking it in his mouth.

"It's so good!" he shouted and then went on to take more of the cooked meat all around her legs. Kiba looked at the cooked pieces of meat and was about to take one for himself with his chopstick when Chouji swatted it away.

"Hey, that's mine. Cook your own." he grumbled and proceeded to eating once more.

"Come on Kiba, you know you should never take food away from Chouji. Now, let's get cooking. I'm starving too, to be honest." Naruto admitted.

"Me too." added Konohamaru.

"Okay then, let's get cooking!"

And so just as Chouji did, Kiba took the beef steak cuts and placed them over Mei's belly. Steam erupted as soon as the marinated meat came into contact. Konohamaru took some of the squid cuts and lined them up on her left thigh, where thankfully Chouji left as space for him to cook. Naruto took pork barbeque cuts and line them up on her left arm. Kiba placed some of the vegetable strips on her right arm making all of her limbs covered with cooking meat.

For the last part though, Kiba already knew what he was to do and he made sure to call Naruto and Konohamaru's attention so they could watch it.

"And this…" Kiba said as he took a 2x2 inch cut of bacon with his chopstick and carefully placed it over one of Mei's nipples, covering it whole. Mei gave out a sexy moan as soon as the bacon strip made contact. "…this is why we're here."

Naruto and Konohamaru's eyes looked lustfully at the piece of meat that cooking on her breast, wanting nothing more than to take a taste of it once it's cooked. Kiba then took another piece and placed in on the left nipple, earning the same reaction from Mei.

"Oh, you're a feisty one. You know how to be creative and aren't afraid to be."

"And I can even be more creative than that." Kiba said back at her with confidence. "I know which part is the best to cook at, where the juices penetrate the meat the best, where the umami is intensified."

"Oh, so you do know a lot about Salamander Girls." Mei devilishly smirked. "Then go for it."

"Naruto, can you pass me that plate of hotdogs?"

"Hotdogs? Oh..." Naruto smirked as he realized what Kiba was thinking. And so he took the plate and gave it to Kiba. Then without wasting a second, Kiba used a chopstick to skewer the hotdog lengthwise. He used one of the plastic knifes and gave the hotdogs small cuts around so it can absorb the oil better and be cooked more thoroughly. He gave one each to Naruto and Konohamaru and made one for himself.

"Holy shit, this is gonna be so hot." Konohamaru said, almost shaking in his seat. Kiba hasn't even started and Konohamaru wanted to do it as soon as possible.

Scooting over to the right, Kiba placed the hotdogs on her slit and began to rub it, making sure to coat the hotdog thoroughly with her juices. Mei let out a cute moan as the hotdog stimulated her lips and her clit.

"Oh, you naughty boy. Hnnn! Ahhh!"

And just as Mei said, her whole body started let out more of her fluids which covered all the cooking meat on her body even more. Her pussy was now beginning to drip and all of them watched the sight, even Chouji as he smelled the aroma coming out. His mouth watered as just by the smell he knew he needed to get that fluid that came from there to experience an even more heavenly taste.

"Man, that is so lewd and yet looks so tasty." Chouji remarked. His eyes were now glued at the juices dripping down and he wanted nothing but to place a cup underneath so he could collect it and cook the remaining meat with the special substance.

"Kiba, come on, I wanna see you put it in." Naruto told him, almost impatiently. Konohamaru was looking at him with the same request. Kiba chuckled sinisterly and aligned the hotdog on the entrance of her pussy and slowly pushed inside. Mei moaned out as the hotdog was slid inside her until all its entirety was inside.

"Fuck." Naruto cursed at the erotic sight. He could feel his erection prodding at his boxers. He was taught not to play with food but watching Kiba slide that hotdog inside a burning, juice-soaked pussy probably was one of the most erotic things he's ever seen in his life. Konohamaru was the same, and he looked like he was having a hard time controlling himself from just wanting to head straight to sex and not the cooking show.

Kiba then began to push and pull the hotdog, twisting it clockwise and counter-clockwise, the ridges made from the cuts on the hotdog stimulating the walls of Mei. It was all she could do not to writhe around in pleasure or else spill the other meat cooking on her. The prodding of her walls only caused her pussy to flow with more juice and Chouji couldn't help himself from placing a small cup underneath to collect everything.

As Kiba continued to cook that hotdog, Naruto thought it would waste time to wait for Kiba. He brought his own and brought it near Mei's mouth. The Salamander Girl understood what he wanted to do and opened her mouth, taking in the piece of meat.

"Nice one, Naruto." Kiba said as he looked at the display. Konohamaru who was grumpily waiting for his turn noticed that the first batch of meat they were cooking was done and near overcooking so he used his chopsticks to pick them off one-by-one and placed them on the plate. The last pieces of meat he took off were the ones on each of Mei's breasts and he was surprised when he lifted them up.

"Hey guys, you gotta see this." he called the others' attentions as he brought the piece of meat into view.

Their eyes grew wide when they saw that the piece of meat has taken the form of her nipple.

"Wow. That is art." Naruto said. "Let me have a taste of that."

"You can get the other one." Konohamaru pointed at Mei's right breast. Naruto took it and by that time Kiba's hotdog was already cooked.

"Hey, mine's done as well." Kiba announced. "Why don't you dip those down here so we can all taste it at the same time."

The two agreed and brought the bacon strips over her juicy pussy and rubbed on it for a bit to get the flavor. Chouji joined them and also dipped one of his cooked meat from the main source.

"Okay?" Kiba looked at each of his companions.

"Itadakimasu (We humbly receive.)!" they all chanted as they took a bite on their respective cooked meat.

"UMAI! (Delicious!)" all said.

The bacon strips were so crunchy and was definitely the best one both Naruto and Konohamaru has tasted in their life. It had an umami they've never tasted before, and they knew that it was definitely because of Mei's special bodily fluids.

As for Kiba, the hotdog was soaked to the inside with that said juice and when as he bit through the processed meat, the juices inside dripped down his tongue along with the hotdog's innate flavor, combining into an otherworldly taste. The went for Chouji's beef barbeque strips and the man was left speechless. Never had he tasted meat so delicious in all his 22 years of existence.

Their pent-up sexual desires have been set aside for the moment and all they could think of was eating more of this wonderful food from the heavens. They refilled Mei's body with the other types of meat from the trays and started to eat the ones already cooked. And just as Kiba did earlier, the other two also brought out their creative sides. They of course also tried shoving in their hotdogs for a deep cook but then also did a paizuri, sliding the hotdogs between her breast as they lactated umami juice there as well.

"Man, this is so fucking delicious!" Naruto sighed out in ultimate satisfaction.

"Yeah. They really weren't kidding with those advertisements." Kiba agreed. "I'm no gourmet reviewer but this definitely raised the points for this one."

"You're both right. But then, I wanna experience that taste from the source, wouldn't you guys want to?" Konohamaru suggested.

Both Kiba and Naruto looked down at her pussy. Saliva drooled from the side of their mouths at the thought.

"Of course Konohamaru, we definitely want to LICK that from the source." Kiba said. "But the question is, are you guys done eating?"

"Oh, you wanna go in on the action already huh?" Mei asked them, overhearing what Kiba said.

"Well, we do want to experience everything." Naruto answered. "Thought I don't think Chouji is already satisfied."

"Don't worry about me you guys. There's a grill over there, along with volcanic coals for the heat source." Chouji said, pointing at the corner of the room. "I can continue enjoying the rest of the food if you're not gonna eat them. After all, I do have a lot of that umami oil right here in this cup."

"You sure you don't wanna join us?"

"It's okay. You do your thing. I just wanna eat and rest after our mission."

"That's quite unfortunate." Mei said. After all, Chouji looked like he was packing quite a big one and succugirls wouldn't naturally pass up on an opportunity like that.

The four of them took all the remaining meat cooking on Mei and placed them on the plates and then on the trolley. Chouji brought it to the corner of the room leaving just the three other men sitting around Mei.

"So Mei, I was actually wondering… how do we do this without getting burned?"

(To be continued)

A/N:

So that's the first part of my parody of Interspecies Reviewers, combining it with the characters from Naruto. This setting is based from an episode of the show and I found it really interesting to write about and add my own twists. Continuing to write this depends on the readers though, if I see that people will read, give their thoughts and ask for a follow up.

There are other settings I want to write about from Interspecies Reviewers. The first one is where they drank a potion to turn themselves into women.

As for reviewing other species, I might need help with choosing, and of course which female character from Naruto to get into that role. There are lots of succugirl species like elves, birdmaids, hyenagirls, mushroom girl, fairies, angels, real succubi etc. It was easy to choose Mei Terumi as a Salamander Girl. What about you guys? What species do you think would be interesting and which girl from Naruto would fit the role?


End file.
